Aprecia lo que tienes- Porta
by Valeri Riffin
Summary: A petición de grojfanXD cree esto que aclaro que es como un mini-fic y no se cuantos capítulos haga de el sin embargo los invito a leer esta convinacion de song-fic y mini-fic OwO


**Wazza así es mis pancornios lectores ¡Sigo viva! \\(*o*)/ y con este pequeño como song-fic mas o menos porque parece un fic o no se TwT se que prometí un one-shot pero se borró todo y salio esto QwQ Espero les guste :3**

* * *

El peli-rojo no paraba de pensar en ella y ese día... La melancolía lo consumía inevitablemente siempre se inundaba de lágrimas en pensarlo, tomo un lápiz y papel dedicándose a escribir

 ** _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_**  
 ** _porque se que el tiempo escapa_**  
 ** _y hasta es capaz de olvidarte_**  
 ** _puede que pierdas algo,_**  
 ** _que te quieres por orgullo algo que ahora_**  
 ** _ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo..._**

Con el lápiz en sus manos escribiendo en la libreta desahogando su dolor del día que perdió a su amada peli-azul por su estupidez y temor, ella se fue, para siempre, incluso si ella llegara a volver ya la había perdido sin oportunidad de recuperarla

 ** _...y todo puedes perder solo, por una estupidez_**  
 ** _y tu tormento pensara en aquella vez,_**  
 ** _en un tal vez en que..._**  
 ** _por una tonteria, se fue a tomar por culo_**  
 ** _aquello que tu mas querias..._**

Siguió escribiendo con un par de lágrimas traicioneras y silenciosas derramando por sus mejillas  
-Lo lamento Carrie...- Pronunció para si mismo casi en susurro- Fui un estúpido, nunca debí decirte eso, nunca debí ocultarte lo que sentia...-Se le entre corto la voz- Todo fue mi culpa...-

 _ **...guarda un parecido al comportamiento**_  
 _ **de los niños pequeños**_  
 _ **como cuando por el echo de quitarle un juguete**_  
 _ **quiere tenerlo y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa,**_  
 _ **perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma linea...**_

El deseaba poder cambiar lo que hizo, lo que dijo y principalmente lo que sintió...

 ** _... hay que valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea_**  
 ** _aprovecha el tiempo bien intenta evitar las peleas_**  
 ** _a veces por miedo a una perdida la gente cambia,_**  
 ** _pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va_**  
 ** _y entonces vives muerto con la conciencia vacia_**  
 ** _y ya es tarde pa' intentar creer_**  
 ** _la culpa no fue mia_**  
 ** _hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar,_**  
 ** _arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar_**  
 ** _morira ese sentimiento que corria por tu sangre,_**  
 ** _quedara libre el corazon que mantenias_**  
 ** _preso en tus rejas de alambre y_**  
 ** _quien sabe, puede que lo eches de menos_**  
 ** _y que ya no exista cura,_**  
 ** _tan solo un dulce veneno ..._**

 _\- ¿¡Tu quien eres para maltratarme y hacerme menos!?- Le grito el furioso defendiéndose_  
 _\- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Estas haciendo una tormenta en una vaso de agua!- Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron ella nunca quiso que esto sucediera_  
 _\- ¡Ahora resulta que la niña es una santa!- Dijo con ironía- ¡Deja de creerte superior Beff tu no me llegas ni a los talones!_  
 _\- ¿¡Cuando esto se volvió una competencia!?- Se defendía siendo sutil pero al borde del llanto- ¡Lenny yo no te hago menos solo intentaba..._  
 _\- ¿¡Que cosa Carrie!?- La interrumpio, en esos momentos la mirada del pelirrojo era fría y opaca- ¡Dimelo!_  
 _\- Ante esto ella desvio la mirada y mordió su labio- Si eso pensé...- Tomo su bajo dejando a la peli-azul con el corazón roto_

 ** _No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_**  
 ** _aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_**  
 ** _no supiste valorar lo que tuviste_**  
 ** _has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_**  
 ** _todo seria igual que ayer..._**

Después de recordar dicha discusión y plasmarlas en el papel sinceramente lo hería pero le ayudaba, lo peor de esa ocasión fue enterarse que sus intenciones eran nobles, que ella estaba ayudando a su hermana Laney y a el consiguiéndole una disquera que lo tomara como solista por su talento pero permitiéndole continuar en The Newmans y, lo peor del caso, fue que se entero justo cuando ella lo había dejado...

 ** _...Y si algun dia volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste,_**  
 ** _nada seria igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste_**  
 ** _la confianza ya ni existiria,_**  
 ** _os cansariais con facilidad_**  
 ** _y la felicidad se extinguiria..._**

Aun después de la partida de Carrie el seguía herido, pensando en ella, pasaron meses y paso algo; la mejor amiga de Lenny, Michelle le confesó sus sentimientos hacia el, sin embargo el seguía pensando en Carrie, de cualquier manera el acepto; para su desgracia no duraron mucho ya que, al seguir pensando en la peliazul, dejo muy herida a su ex-mejor amiga y no supo aprovechar lo que tenia

 ** _...intentarias ebadirte apoyandote en los demas,_**  
 ** _sonreiras y a solas solo lagrimas derramaras_**  
 ** _pensaras en un principio en que todo era tan distinto,_**  
 ** _en lo bonito se extinguia en el silencio de tu olvido_**  
 ** _ahora te preguntas el porque, porque lo hiciste_**  
 ** _dejaste escapar algo que ahora_**  
 ** _es lo que te hace estar triste_**  
 ** _no te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres_**  
 ** _en un intento violento de intentar retroceder_**  
 ** _es el fracaso de otro libro escrito_**  
 ** _por una alma en pena que llace sola en silencio_**  
 ** _atada por diez mil cadenas ..._**

Lo admitía sin temor, a pesar de todo el fingía su felicidad y sus amigos lo apoyaban pero el no quería estorbar mas así que cada vez consideraba el suicidio mil veces

 ** _te miras las venas pero, de que serviria_**  
 ** _no te aliviaria el alma ese acto de cobardia_**  
 ** _todo lo tenias nada es lo que tienes por tu culpa,_**  
 ** _lo que te queria se diria que eres una..._**  
 ** _y mueres en un lago de silencio,_**  
 ** _en un lago eterno las lagrimas ardian como el fuego del infierno_**

 ** _Le dolía escribir pero siguió con eso para por fin deshacerse de el peso que cargaba diario y con lágrimas siguió pues en el fondo se burlaba de su estupidez_**

 ** _debe ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor,_**  
 ** _te haces polvo poco a poco se va la palabra amor_**  
 ** _pero son decisiones, asume intenta olvidar a veces_**  
 ** _querer no es poder, cuando se llega tarde..._**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? OwO Bueno hasta aquí lo deje por ahora(Lo se muy corto D:) Como saben aquí no acaba la canción ¿Sigo? ¿Reviews? Y mi querida Mich salio solo de reshenito :3**  
 **Michelle: Tu callate autora sin talento ni vida social -.-"**  
 **Yo: Ay no me hagas bullyng TwT**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeen Fin**

 **Su querida Valeri se despide nwn**  
 **CHAO CHAO \\(*w*)/**


End file.
